Harry Potter à l'école des rockeurs:
by bellatrix92
Summary: Le titre parle pour l'histoire: Harry Potter est célèbre pour avoir résisté à un musicien maléfique. Mais sa tante Hortense s'est bien gardé de le lui dire. Pourquoi ses parents ont-ils été tués? Et pourquoi était-ce sa mère en particulier que la star maléfique voulait faire taire?
1. Chapitre 1: Le survivor

_**Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord je tiens à préciser que les personnage d'HP et d'autre cités ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic comme d'un UA et il y aura pas mal de parodie et de situations alternatives.**_

 _ **Autre chose: les chanteurs, artistes et autres cités... Sont souvent morts mais c'est pas grave, je fais comme si.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 **Chapitre 1: Le Survivor:**

Les Salaville avaient toujours affirmé qu'ils étaient d'honnêtes citoyens, merci pour eux! Jamais personne n'aurait pu les imaginer impliqués dans quoi que ce soit d'illégal, de marginal, ou même d'un tant soit peu mystérieux. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de sottises.

Monsieur Salaville, Auguste de son prénom, dirigeait une entreprise de télécommunication. Il était de taille moyenne avec un physique plutôt plaisant, quoique ses cheveux très bruns commencent sérieusement à déserter son crâne. Il offrait l'image d'un homme à la fois dynamique et assez simple, quoique toujours apprêté avec soin et notoirement charismatique.

Madame Salaville aurait sans doute été toute aussi jolie, même si elle ne s'était pas obstinée au fil des années à balayer de mèches blondes sa chevelure châtain et à la couper en dégradé de la dernière mode. Au premier abord, elle paraissait tout à fait charmante et savait d'ailleurs susciter la sympathie. Sa vraie nature restait une autre histoire: sous ses airs de nouvelle France Gall, Hortense Salaville correspondait à l'idéal de son métier de professeur agrégé au lycée français: cultivée, intelligente (sacrément!), mais également très charismatique et meneuse de foule. C'était une vraie manipulatrice qui n'hésitait pas à faire passer de mauvais moments à ses adversaires.

Les Salaville vivaient dans la banlieue de Londres, à Little Whingings, au 4 Privet Drive, dans une charmante maison bordée d'un jardin soigneusement entretenu, doté d'une piscine creusée entre terrasse et pelouse. En bref, ils avaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Leur petit garçon, Mathieu, approchait des deux ans, et c'était à leurs yeux le plus bel enfant du monde. Quoique Madame Salaville aie repris son travail à plein temps (c'était une infatigable carriériste), il n'aurait pu être choyé davantage: Une nounou unique s'occupait de lui à domicile et il aurait été inimaginable qu'il fréquente la crèche municipale. Monsieur Salaville s'efforçait d'être aussi présent que possible et avait opté pour effectuer une large part de ses obligations administratives sous forme de télétravail. Madame Salaville avait usé de son charisme, de ses relations haut-placées et d'un certain nombre de démarches plus ou moins éthiques dans le but de se ménager un emploi du temps sur trois jours seulement. Elle continuait cependant d'assister à toutes les réunions d'instance dont elle faisait partie.

La seule chose qui aurait pu assombrir la vie des Salaville aurait été qu'on découvre qu'ils étaient liés en terme familial à la famille Potter, un milieu bien moins... Conventionnel. La sœur d'Hortense Salaville et son damné mari étaient... Enfin, les Salaville ne les avaient pas revus depuis des années et Hortense s'affichait toujours comme fille unique. Espérons simplement que les Potter n'aient pas l'idée de débarquer à l'improviste dans leur rue... Que diraient donc les voisins?

En ce matin gris et humide du 31 octobre, Monsieur Salaville quitta la maison à huit heure trente, après avoir soigneusement ajusté son manteau et s'être assuré qu'il n'aurait pas à marcher dans les flaques. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de son épouse puis sur celle de Mathieu et gagna sa voiture qu'il entreprit de reculer dans l'allée.

C'est là qu'il remarqua pour la première fois une chose étrange: Un border collie assis immobile sur un muret, face à la maison qu'il fixait. Auguste aimait les chiens, surtout ce genre de race rustique, mais l'attitude de l'animal l'étonnait tout de même. Il baissa la vitre de sa voiture et agita la main pour le chasser. Toutefois le chien ne fait même pas mine de l'avoir vu.

Chassant un certain sentiment de contrariété, Auguste se mit en route et bientôt, se retrouva pris dans les habituels encombrements de l'agglomération londonienne.

Alors qu'il pianotait nerveusement sur son volant en songeant au contrat de prospection téléphone/internet qu'il venait de signer avec une municipalité écossaise assez isolée, il fut tiré de ses pensées par la présence incongrue, et surtout très dangereuse, de piétons sur les bords de la voie rapide.

« Non mais ils sont malades ou quoi? » Songea Auguste, avant de s'étrangler littéralement en apercevant leur accoutrements ridicules.

Il faut dire que le piéton le plus proche de lui était une jeune femme un peu enveloppée aux longs cheveux bruns dénoués retenus par un bandeau. Elle portait un habillement Hippie typique, si ce n'est qu'elle portait en bandoulière une guitare électrique...

Non, c'était une guitare folk à y regarder de plus près, mais la couleur vert sapin avait trompé Auguste dans un premier temps. Un peu plus loin, un groupe d'hommes entre deux âges, sapés comme Jonny Hallyday ou Renaud, tatoués pour la plupart, buvaient joyeusement des bières assis sur la rambarde de sécurité. Une autre hippie tournoyait dans une volée de foulard juste à côté, une bière à la main également.

Tout d'un coup, il sembla pour Auguste que la circulation s'était franchement ralentie, il pianota de plus belle sur le volant.

« Et merde! » Pensa t-il. « Je vais passer ma matinée coincé sur l'autoroute par une manif anarchiste, foutu Brexit... ».

Il jeta un œil à l'horloge de sa 207 qui affichait déjà huit heure cinquante, sachant qu'il arrivait généralement à neuf heure et quart. Il avait déjà plus de dix minutes de retard. Rageant et pestant contre la lenteur de la police à intervenir, il passa encore devant un groupe de rockeur alternatif, trois minis rappeurs qui étaient en train d'être embarqués par les forces de l'ordre et semblaient particulièrement vindicatif, et un cordon de policiers et pompiers encadrant à la fois une ambulance et un groupe de jeunes filles punk-chic éplorées.

En fin de compte, c'est avec près d'une demi-heure de retard sur son horaire habituel qu'il entra dans les locaux de sa boite. Rageur, il commença par réprimander sa secrétaire pour la lenteur à traiter les dossiers en son absence, puis s'acharna sur la jeune stagiaire en info-com qu'il fit pleurer en public. Aucun de ses « collaborateurs » n'eut l'indécence de s'indigner. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il congédia la jeune fille complètement secouée de sanglot que Joël, l'agent d'entretien, eut le courage de s'opposer.

Devant tout le monde, il entoura les épaules de la stagiaire et l'entraîna dans l'espace salarié pour la faire asseoir et lui faire prendre une tisane. Le temps qu'il revienne finir la poussière du bureau d'Auguste, les « collaborateurs » s'étaient éclipsés, craignant sans doute l'orage. Il saisit son plumeau swiffer et entreprit de faire briller l'armoire contenant les derniers projets de l'entreprise. Auguste attendit qu'il se tourne vers lui pour exploser.

Toutefois ce fut Joël qui le devança:

 _\- Vous étiez très en colère ce matin en arrivant._

 _\- Je crois que cela a pu se remarquer,_ grommela le directeur à son employé le moins qualifié, du moins officiellement.

 _\- Est-ce en rapport avec les deux morts sur l'autoroute?_ Demanda l'homme d'entretien.

 _\- Comment ça deux morts?_

 _\- Je pensais que vous étiez au courant, vous avez du croiser les gendarmes et les pompiers sur la route: avec le contrôle extrême exercé par les forces de l'ordre sur Haloween, des groupes de musique alternative ont voulu s'exprimer librement en jouant au milieu des embouteillages. Ils se sont placés à proximité des feux, le long des barrières... Mais une fille d'une quinzaine d'année s'est avancée sur les voies, un copain a voulu la retenir et ils ont été fauchés tous les deux._

 _\- C'était donc ça l'ambulance sur la R6?_

 _\- C'est probable, le garçon n'est pas mort sur le coup, mais dans les bras des pompiers. Depuis huit heure, la radio diffuse des avertissements pour dissuader les gens de se comporter de manière si imprudente... En vain._

 _\- Vous êtes toujours égal à vous-même Joël, sensible aux autres, calme, gentil..._

 _\- De vous à moi Monsieur Salaville,_ répliqua l'agent. _Je pense que ce n'est ni à Madame Winter, ni à Mademoiselle Spring d'encaisser les conséquences de votre humeur massacrante. Sans elles la boite n'aurait pas tourné avant votre arrivée._

Tout autre que Joël aurait été congédié pour une telle sortie au patron. Mais voilà, Joël n'était pas n'importe qui et sa loyauté n'avait même pas son franc parler pour égal.

Lorsqu'Auguste renta chez lui à la fin de la journée, il avait présenté des excuses à sa secrétaire et à sa stagiaire, réprimandé vertement son ingénieur le plus fumiste et résolu un important problème de logistique grâce à l'idée brillante qu'il avait tirée de la comparaison entre un plumeau swiffer et un système de collecte du matériel électronique obsolète.

Il était donc de bien meilleure humeur en entrant dans sa maison et sa femme encore plus. Comme c'était son jour de congé, elle n'avait pas eu à se rendre au lycée, mais avait eu en revanche à distribuer des sucreries à tous les gamins qui passaient. Cela lui avait donné l'occasion de faire la publicité d'un mode de vie végétarien, respectueux de l'environnement, tandis qu'elle distribuait des gélifiés sans gélatine animale, des réglisses bâton biologiques, des petits chocolats issus du commerce équitable et des caramels solidaires (à pour payer une école au Burkina Faso et également très solidaires entre eux au sens propre).

Auguste n'eut aucun mal à s'en réjouir, bien que ce ne soit pas pour les mêmes raisons: maintenant que le placard était débarrassé de ces horreurs, il allait pouvoir y stocker ses mars, ses haribo et ses malabars.

Fatigué, il s'installa dans le canapé après avoir embrassé Mathieu et alluma la télévision.

Le terrible accident de l'autoroute faisait bien entendu la une des informations. L'arrivée massive de musiciens ou pseudo-musiciens avaient obligé les autorités à établir d'urgence l'autoroute comme zone de partage, et pour plus de six heures. Deux morts étaient à déplorer et cent quarante huit personnes avaient été placées en garde-à-vue, en cellule de dégrisement ou en hôpital psychiatrique.

Le phénomène musical qui s'était produit en ce jour Halloween demeurait en grande partie un mystère, d'autant qu'il coïncidait avec l'observation massive de chiens au comportement étrange, de cérémonies musicales mystérieuses...

 _\- Ils semblent chercher à faire le buzz cette année,_ grommela Hortense qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui, Mathieu dans les bras.

C'est alors qu'un air de piano, joué par un groupe réuni en pleine campagne, la fit sursauter. Auguste lui jeta un regard surpris et attrapa précipitamment Mathieu car elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

A la télévision, le groupe continuait de jouer et de chantonner un peu tristement, ce qui faisait dire au commentateur qu'ils semblaient rendre un hommage.

Il éteignit le _poste_ avant qu'Hortense ne défaillisse, et elle finit par lui dire d'une voix blanche:

 _\- Liliane jouait tout le temps cet air..._

Auguste songea que cela l'avait profondément secouée, d'ailleurs elle se coucha assez vite après avoir mis Mathieu au lit, et lui-même ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

Alors qu'il se laissait emporter par le sommeil, malgré la chanson maudite qui tournoyait dans sa tête, il ne se doutait pas que le border collie était toujours à son poste et attendait docilement la relève. Il ne bougea pas lorsque de claquements se firent entendre, ni lorsqu'un vieil homme à l'air un peu malade, au physique un peu ingrat et plutôt démodé s'approcha de lui.

 _\- Vanille!_ Dit-il affectueusement au chien. _Mais ou est donc ta maîtresse?_

Il regarda un instant autour de lui et finit par scruter une voiture rouge garée derrière la barrière des voisins aux Salaville.

 _\- Professeur Brel,_ dit-il avec amusement. _Je vous vois._

Une femme aux cheveux noirs laissés libres, à l'allure un peu sauvage et à la démarche très dynamique sortit de sa cachette, sauta par dessus la barrière et vint se camper devant lui.

 _\- Bonsoir professeur Bachelet,_ répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

 _\- Ainsi vous ne faîtes pas la fête avec les autres?_ L'interrogea le vieil homme.

Jacqueline Brel renvoya à Pierre Bachelet un regard outré.

 _\- Même si un jour je deviens comme nous redoutons tous de devenir professeur Bachelet, je peux vous promettre que vous ne me verrez pas chanter et danser alors que deux de mes anciens étudiants ont été assassinés et que ces pauvres gamins se sont tués sur la grand-route!_

 _\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous offenser Jacqueline, dîtes-moi ce que vous faîtes ici._

 _\- Je veux savoir ce qui se passe, si Il a bien disparu comme tout le monde le dit._

 _\- Il semblerait que ce soit le cas en effet._

 _\- Et l'enfant?_

 _\- Michel va l'amener._

 _\- Hum... Pensez-vous qu'il soit sage de confier une telle tâche à Michel Poucet?_

 _\- Professeur Brel, en dépit de toutes les mises en garde que je reçois quotidiennement au sujet de sa soit-disant négligence et de son indéfinissable dangerosité, je vous le répèterai encore une fois: je confierais à Michel ma propre vie, aussi sûrement qu'à vous._

Jacqueline Brel se le tint pour dit et ne répondit pas. Elle et Bachelet restèrent encore quelques minutes à attendre, jusqu'à ce qu'une pétarade de moto se fasse entendre au loin. Bientôt, un engin impressionnant pourvu d'un side-car apparut dans l'allée et s'arrêta dans un freinage calculé à quelques mètres d'eux. L'homme qui en descendit n'était pas très grand, mais il était suffisamment trapu pour impressionner et semblait une véritable pile électrique.

 _\- Vous inquiétez pas,_ dit-il en désignant la moto, _c'est celle de Black... Bon, y a pas à dire, je préfère les Harley. Mais là j'étais bien content d'avoir un endroit pour caser le petit bonhomme._

 _\- Faîtes-moins de bruit bon Dieu!_ Chuchota Jacqueline, _vous allez rameuter les moutons!_

Bachelet saisit le bébé qui apparaissait sous les couvertures dans lesquelles il était enroulé et s'avança sur le perron dans le but de l'y déposer.

 _\- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée,_ intervint Jacqueline Brel, _ces moutons-là sont les pires que je n'ai jamais rencontrés._

 _\- Nous n'avons pas le choix Jacqueline, c'est sa seule famille._

C'est alors que Michel se moucha bruyamment, ce qui eut pour effet d'ameuter Monsieur Salaville à sa fenêtre. Bachelet n'eut que le temps de se cacher dans le renfoncement de la porte.

Auguste furieux se mit à les invectiver sur son fils qui dormait, sa femme qui était fatiguée et les flics qu'il menaçait d'appeler. Suivant les conseils, les signes de mains de Bachelet, Jacqueline attrapa Michel par le bras et l'entraîna, lui et sa moto à side-car, hors de l'allée.

Bachelet quant-à lui attendit qu'Auguste Salaville ait refermé la fenêtre et s'assura qu'il n'allait pas descendre avant de déposer le petit garçon qu'il tenait dans les bras sur le pas de la porte. Il sortit une lettre de sa veste et la glissa dans le tas de couvertures qui enveloppaient Harry Potter.

Lorsque celui-ci referma la main sur l'enveloppe de papier noble qui contenait la missive, il dormait profondément et Bachelet avait à son tour déserté l'allée. Harry ne se souvenait déjà plus ou presque de l'horrible soirée qu'il avait vécu, de l'éprouvant voyage en moto qu'il avait effectué, pas plus qu'il ne savait qu'il était devenu célèbre en quelques heures, ni qu'il allait être réveillé le lendemain par sa tante qui hurlerait à sa vue et serait obligée de se mettre en arrêt maladie après une chute de tension.

Il ne savait pas non plus qu'à cet instant-même, les musiques rock composées par sa mère et adaptées de complaintes d'esclaves et de pauvres exploités, étaient chantées dans le monde entier pour rendre hommage à ses parents.

Notamment ce bref extrait:

 _« Plus fouet ni de mort, pour moi._

 _Plus jamais, plus jamais,_

 _Plus de fouet ni de mort, pour moi,_

 _Ils sont partis des milliers... »_

Voilà, fin du premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé...

Des idées de noms de maisons pour une école de rock (en fait, de musique en général)? Vos suggestions sont les bienvenues.


	2. Chapitre 2: Rêve motorisé

Il s'était passé près de dix ans depuis que les Salaville avaient trouvé leur neveu devant la porte, mais Privet Drive n'avait quasiment pas changé. Ce jour-là, le soleil se leva sur les mêmes petits jardins proprets en faisant étinceler la plaque de cuivre qui portait le numéro 4, à l'entrée de la maison des Salaville.

Dans le living-room, peu de choses avaient changé. Seule la télévision semblait plus moderne, et le vieil ordinateur familial avait laissé la place à des tablettes ou des ordinateurs personnels. Les photos exhibées sur le manteau de la cheminée donnaient cependant une idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis cette date.

Dix ans plus tôt, on distinguait sur les nombreux clichés exposés quelque chose qui ressemblait à une jolie meringue avec une petite figure rose.

Mais aujourd'hui, Mathieu Salaville avait bien grandi et partageait la vedette avec un autre petit garçon: Harry Potter. Ainsi les photos montraient deux jeunes garçons très bruns sur leurs premiers vélos, assis au piano ou serrés dans les bras du couple Salaville avec en fond le paysage grandiose d'un lac suisse.

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu craindre, l'animosité qu'éprouvait Hortense pour sa sœur ne l'avait pas empêchée d'élever Harry comme son propre fils. Seulement, elle se montrait extrêmement stricte avec les deux garçons en cas de débordements.

Un observateur averti aurait aussi peut-être remarqué l'étrange relation qu'entretenaient la famille avec la musique. En se levant, Madame Salaville avait allumé une chaîne Hifi en sourdine sur un air de Tchaïkowski et préparait un petit déjeuner solide mais équilibré. C'était l'anniversaire de Mathieu et il était prévu qu'ils aillent à la volerie des aigles pour admirer les rapaces, puis qu'ils pic-niquent avant de se rendre au vivarium.

Alors qu'elle achevait de remplir la corbeille de fruits, elle aperçut la tignasse de Harry qui dépassait derrière la table du salon.

 _\- Viens donc m'aider jeune homme,_ gronda t-elle gentiment à l'adresse du garçon.

Harry sortit aussitôt de sa cachette et elle lui tendit le pain et les fruits. Laissant son neveu s'occuper de la table, elle enclencha le percolateur de la cafetière, sortit le beurre et le fromage frais du frigo et pressa des oranges pour le jus de fruit du matin.

Lorsqu'Auguste et Mathieu descendirent à leur tour, la table était dressée et ils s'installèrent après avoir joyeusement souhaité joyeux anniversaire au garçon qui fêtait ses onze ans. Malheureusement, Mathieu n'avait pas le naturel sympathique de Harry. C'était un enfant capricieux qui, du haut de ses presque deux ans, avait mal supporté l'arrivée d'un autre enfant dans la maison. Il détestait Harry et faisait des scènes épouvantables s'il n'était pas placé en situation du supériorité.

Hortense avait conscience qu'ils l'avaient trop gâté et avaient surtout tardé à cadrer ses accès de jalousie dans les débuts. Si son fils se tenait à peu près tranquille en présence de leur père, il n'en était pas de même s'il était seul avec elle ou avec Harry. Seul avec elle, il était grossier, irrespectueux et s'appliquait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Avec Harry... Mieux valait ne pas y penser car la dernière fois que cela s'était produit, l'affaire s'était soldée par une tentative de noyade dans la piscine.

A l'école c'était également problématique: Harry avait peu d'amis car Mathieu et sa bande semaient la terreur et interdisaient aux autres de s'adresser à lui. Il n'y avait guère que quelques enfants marginaux pour résister et nouer des relations avec lui. Hortense avait du faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Elle qui craignait que ce penchant de sa sœur pour la marginalité ne se transmette à son fils, avait du modérer ses principes pour éviter que son neveu ne se retrouve tout seul, ce qui aurait été très dangereux. Ainsi, elle invitait souvent Denis et Scott, les deux amis de Harry, lorsque Mathieu partait passer l'après-midi chez une de ses nombreuses connaissances.

Au fil du temps, Auguste et elle-même avaient réussi à s'y faire, il faut dire que Denis et Scott étaient de gentils gamins quoique un peu limités (Denis était en filière Ulysse). Et avec eux, aucun risque qu'Harry soit noyé dans la piscine.

Mathieu ouvrit ses cadeaux en boudant un peu. Ses parents lui avaient refusé une boom après qu'il se soit mal comporté à la maison. Auguste se souvenait encore de l'air ahuri de la maîtresse à qui le garçon était allé se plaindre. Elle-même ne pouvait savoir quelle personnalité affreuse avait parfois Mathieu. En effet à l'école, il était l'un des meilleurs élèves et affichait une attitude exemplaire, au moins devant les adultes.

A neuf heure trente, les Salaville s'installèrent dans la voiture et Auguste prit le volant tandis que Mathieu faisait le copilote. Quand il avait eu dix ans, Mathieu avait eu le droit d'aller à l'avant dans le seul but qu'il fiche la paix à son cousin, lorsqu'Harry les avait eus à son tour, il avait d'ailleurs fait un gros caprice en apprenant qu'il devrait partager cette place d'honneur.

Toutefois aujourd'hui, il se tenait tranquille et bavardait avec son père au sujet du dernier match de foot. Hortense, elle, écoutait Harry lui raconter son rêve de la nuit, non sans une pointe d'inquiétude.

 _\- J'étais tout petit, sur une grosse moto et le type qui conduisait chantait: « Allumer le feu! Allumer le feu! »_

 _\- C'est une chanson de Jonny Halliday,_ lui répondit sa tante. _Tu as sûrement du l'entendre à la radio._

 _\- N'empêche, c'était trop génial, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'y être... A ton avis, quand est-ce que j'ai pu monter sur une moto comme ça?_

 _\- Depuis que tu es avec nous en tout cas, ce n'est jamais arrivé,_ répondit alors Auguste d'un ton ferme.

 _\- Mes parents devaient en avoir une alors, en tout cas quand je serai grand, je serai motard!_

Auguste fut tellement surpris qu'il pila de toutes ses forces et Mathieu faillit se prendre le tableau de bord.

 _\- Auguste, ça va?_ Demanda Hortense.

 _\- Harry! On en a déjà parlé! Ces engins-là sont des dangers publics._

Penaud, le jeune garçon baissa la tête et attendit quelques instants avant de murmurer:

 _\- Ben si j'ai pas de moto, je volerai une navette spatiale et j'irai faire mes courses avec..._

Personne ne releva mais Hortense resta inquiète toute la journée, même si celle-ci se passa admirablement et que les deux cousins parvinrent à ne pas se faire de coups bas. Mathieu adorait le vivarium et Harry préférait nettement les aigles, mais les deux s'accordèrent à dire que la glace au chocolat du glacier était super bonne.

Hortense et Auguste faisaient bonne figure, mais ils étaient ailleurs. Les deux se souvenaient trop bien de la nuit précédant l'arrivée d'Harry pour que le rêve de la moto ne les alerte pas.

Une fois rentrés ils laissèrent les enfants aller jouer aux jeux vidéos dans leur chambre et se servirent une tasse de thé vert. Auguste aurait préféré du thé noir à la bergamote, comme faisait sa grand-mère, mais Hortense ne semblait pas d'humeur à faire des concessions.

Pendant un instant, aucun des deux ne dit rien, puis Auguste brisa le silence:

 _\- Bon, c'était plutôt bien aujourd'hui... A part les idées du petit bonhomme..._

Hortense avala une gorgée de son thé sans répondre, aussi il continua:

 _\- Allez, ne te fait pas de bile... Ce n'est qu'un rêve, au prochain film d'action avec des bagnoles il passera à autre chose..._

 _\- Il a l'âge de Lilianne lorsqu'elle a reçu sa lettre... Je ne veux pas qu'il suive le même chemin mais... Quelque chose me dit qu'on va devoir lutter ferme._

 _\- Il me semble qu'en temps que tuteurs légaux, c'est à nous de décider. Inscrit ou pas inscrit... Et cette soit-disant célébrité... Pas franchement envie que notre petit dernier devienne le roi des junky..._

 _\- Je n'aurais jamais cru mes parents capables de la laisser aller là-bas et pourtant... C'est comme s'ils avaient été envoûtés... Ah, ils étaient fiers d'elle... Il a fallu que j'obtienne l'agrégation pour qu'ils se rendent compte qu'elle n'était pas leur seule fille..._

A présent Hortense serrait les poings et la mâchoire, la fureur contenue durant plusieurs années semblait prête à se déverser. Auguste lui caressa les épaules et l'étreignit:

 _\- En ce qui me concerne je n'ai pas eu besoin de voir ton diplôme pour me rendre compte que tu existais... Ecoute-moi donc: on avisera au moment voulu, ne te rends pas malade._

Hortense sourit timidement, mais au moment où elle commençait à se détendre, une petite voix demanda:

 _\- De quoi vous parlez?_


	3. Chapitre3:Papier gaspillé vacs prolongée

_\- De quoi vous parlez?_

Hortense tressaillit avec nervosité et lança à son neveu un regard horrifié. Celui-ci baissa la tête, un peu penaud et craignant d'avoir fait une bêtise. Auguste choisit une version proche de la vérité:

 _\- Nous parlions de choses de grandes personnes: des études et des concours pour devenir professeur..._

 _\- Vous parliez aussi de ma maman._

 _\- Oui Harry._

Hortense semblait avoir décidé d'assumer, elle fit signe au petit garçon de la rejoindre et le prit dans ses bras.

 _\- Ta maman avait choisi des études de musique moderne et beaucoup de monde l'admirait pour ses dons._

 _\- Alors, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je fasse comme elle?_ Demanda Harry qui en avait déjà beaucoup compris.

 _\- Harry, les musiciens et les artistes ont une bonne image parce qu'il émerveillent les gens. Mais écoute-moi: la réalité est beaucoup moins belle: Déjà, peu d'entre-eux deviennent riches et célèbres, ou même parviennent à vivre de leur travail. Et puis ils sont souvent beaucoup moins gentils qu'ils n'en ont l'air. Toi qui est déjà allé à plusieurs spectacles, dis-moi combien il y a de rôles principaux..._

 _\- Très peu,_ répondit Harry, _et souvent un seul._

 _\- C'est un problème: dans un spectacle ou un concert, il y a des dizaines d'artistes... Mais seuls quelques-uns, voire un seul, ne sont pas oubliés juste après le spectacle... Alors cela crée de la jalousie, des coups-bas, car tout le monde veut avoir le rôle principal... C'est très injuste, car sans les autres acteurs, le rôle principal n'est rien..._

 _\- C'est comme si on mettait Astérix sans les autres personnages?_

 _\- C'est exactement ça mon poussin... Tu veux bien appeler Mathieu pour qu'on mange?_

Harry acquiesça et repartit d'un pas sautillant vers l'escalier qu'il monta à moitié avant d'appeler son cousin d'une voix perçante. Hortense sourit avec mélancolie et se leva pour sortir la salade qu'elle avait préparé le matin. Auguste coupa des tartines de pain complet et sortit du beurre et des condiments à tartiner. Redescendus, les deux garçons mirent le couvert et tout le monde s'attabla.

La conversation semblait oubliée, mais soudain Harry demanda cash à Hortense:

 _\- Et ma maman, elle était rôle principal ou jalouse?_

Sa tante manqua de s'étrangler, mais fort heureusement, Auguste rattrapa le coup:

 _\- C'était un peu différent non? Vu qu'elle composait beaucoup..._

 _\- Lilianne était chanteuse et compositrice Harry, c'était également une très bonne pianiste. Il lui est arrivé de jouer dans des orchestres, pour des mariages... Mais les dernières années de sa vie ont été plus compliquées... Elle et ton père avaient fondé un groupe... Disons d'extrême gauche. Et je crois qu'ils en vivaient à peine. En tout cas elle composait, chantait et jouait du piano..._

 _\- Est-ce que tu pourras me montrer ses chansons?_

 _\- Non Harry, je ne les ai pas... Ils n'ont jamais sorti d'album et je n'ai même pas conservé les paroles écrites..._

 _\- Elle chantait quoi?_

Hortense se sentait de plus en plus mal, Auguste prit le relais avant qu'elle n'explose:

 _\- Tu peux retrouver beaucoup de chants qu'elle chantait en écoutant des Gospels... Lilianne était fascinée par l'histoire de l'esclavage et militait contre ainsi que contre l'exploitation des ouvriers en Chine... Je sais qu'elle chantait souvent « Un peu plus près des étoiles »._

 _\- Mais elle inventait des chansons aussi?_

 _\- Oui Harry... Mais nous ne les avons pas conservées... Quand tes parents sont décédés subitement et que nous t'avons récupéré à l'hôpital, les choses se sont enchaînées et nous n'avons pas cherché les chansons... Maintenant s'il te plaît, arrête de nous questionner. Ta tante est toute retournée à chaque fois qu'elle repense à ce qui s'est passé..._

 _\- T'es un fils de clodos..._ Grinça alors Mathieu.

Hortense réagit au quart de tour, elle gifla son fils avec force et lui indiqua les escaliers. Mathieu souffla bruyamment et quitta la table sans dire au revoir. Le repas se termina dans une ambiance morose, et Harry alla se coucher sans avoir posé d'autres questions. Hortense l'embrassa et passa dans la chambre de son fils qui lui tournait le dos. Elle voulut l'embrasser aussi mais il la repoussa. Déçue, elle allait sortir de la chambre quand il lui parla:

 _\- Tu la détestais ta sœur... Alors pourquoi il est là lui?_

Hortense choisit de ne rien répondre. Elle savait que quoi qu'elle dise, Mathieu voudrait avoir le dernier mot, qu'il ne se calmerait que si Harry quittait la maison.

Lasse, elle gagna sa chambre et s'effondra lourdement sur son lit. Elle dut se faire violence pour se relever et ôter ses habits. Le sommeil qui la prit fut agité et elle se releva le lendemain totalement migraineuse. Il lui fallut d'ailleurs plusieurs jours pour se remettre de l'incident. Et lorsque les vacances d'été ne furent plus qu'à une semaine, elle n'avait pas oublié la journée d'anniversaire de son fils.

Dire qu'elle fut surprise de trouver dans le courrier l'enveloppe tant redoutée serait faux. Elle s'y préparait déjà depuis plusieurs semaines et prenait soin d'aller elle-même au courrier ou d'envoyer Auguste ouvrir la boite aux lettres. Les clefs étaient gardées hors de portée des enfants.

Tout de même, les choc était là. Hortense passa ses doigts tremblants sur l'enveloppe et la décacheta, le souffle court.

C'était comme si elle revivait ce qui s'était passé vingt ans auparavant. Un mélange d'émotions entre la peur et la colère l'étreignit. Le courrier était identique dans sa forme à celui que Lilianne avait reçu, seul quelques noms avaient changé.

De rage, Hortense jeta le courrier dans la cheminée, saisit la boite d'allumettes et en craqua une. Le papier coûteux brunit avant de s'enflammer. Mais elle attrapait déjà son portable et composait de tête le numéro de son mari. Il décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

 _\- Elle est arrivée._ Articula Hortense avec peine.

La réaction d'Auguste fut surprenante par son calme:

 _\- Va chercher les enfants à l'école, ne rentrez pas à la maison: dis-leurs qu'on part en vacances je m'occupe des affaires, roulez jusqu'au Nord de l'Écosse..._

Il lui indiqua les coordonnées d'un bled écossais totalement perdu, dont elle soupçonna qu'il y travaillait à ce moment. Ayant raccroché, Hortense réunit précipitamment quelques affaires dans un sac, notamment un semblant de Pic Nique et les Game Boy des deux garçons, ainsi que son propre ordinateur.

Dieu merci, cette année-là elle n'était pas de correction au bac...

La directrice fronça un peu les sourcils lorsqu'elle lui demanda de récupérer les enfants. Mais elle prétexta un soucis de famille et le fait qu'elle doive impérativement rentrer en France pour la convaincre. D'ailleurs, l'attitude des enfants, leur travail ainsi que l'air profondément bouleversé d'Hortense la poussèrent à ne pas résister. Quelques instants plus tard, les enfants embarquaient dans la voiture avec toutes leurs affaires et un bisou de la maîtresse.

 _\- Pourquoi on s'en va?_ Demanda Harry.

 _\- Nous avons eu une location pour les vacances... Et on souhaiterait vous faire découvrir l'Écosse avant de... Enfin, nous rentrerons peut-être en France au cours de l'année prochaine._

 _\- Comment?!_ S'écria alors Mathieu avec fureur. _Je ne veux pas! J'ai tous mes copains ici et ce sera en plein durant la sixième!_

 _\- Rien n'est décidé pour l'instant,_ répliqua sa mère _. Mais je peux te dire que tes copains ne sont pas la priorité pour ce genre de décision._

Rageur, Mathieu se mit à faire une colère sur le siège arrière. Il commença à pousser des cris, donna des coups de pieds dans le siège de son cousin et se mit à insulter sa mère.

Hortense ne mit que quelques secondes à réagir. Elle s'arrêta sur le bas-côté, sortit son fils de la voiture et lui tira deux gifles pour le calmer. Peine perdue, le gamin hurla encore plus fort et la crise de rage gagna en intensité. A présent il tapait la voiture de toutes ses forces en s'égosillant dans le but d'ameuter les passants. Il tenta même de se rouler par terre, mais sa mère le saisit par l'arrière du pantalon. Une bonne fessée plus tard, il était à nouveau attaché à son siège et s'égosillait toujours. Mais au moins la voiture roulait.

Hortense laissa les enfants pic niquer dans la voiture plutôt que d'avoir une nouvelle fois à s'arrêter, tant elle désirait mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et la maison connue des …

Finalement, sur les coups de sept heure du soir, ils arrivèrent à destination. Hortense se dirigea vers l'accueil du camping qui faisait aussi location de chalets. Auguste ayant déjà appelé pour réserver, on les dirigea très rapidement vers leur location et installa les deux garçons s'installer: Harry dans une chambre et Mathieu dans la salle à vivre, avec la télé.

Son fils alluma aussitôt l'écran et se mit à mater le programme, ignorant totalement le fait qu'elle-même prépare le repas et que Harry mette la table.

 _\- Mathieu, tu peux laisser la télé allumée mais vient nous aider,_ lui demanda t-elle.

Comme il faisait la sourde oreille, elle ajouta:

 _\- Bon, je crois que nous mettrons le couvert pour deux Harry..._

La menace fit son effet, Mathieu se leva en soufflant, poussa son cousin et empoigna les assiettes, faisant mine de les lâcher pour effrayer sa mère.

 _\- Si tu casses quelque-chose, j'achète le remplacement avec ton argent de poche, je te préviens._

Auguste les rejoignit alors qu'ils étaient déjà couchés, du moins les deux garçons. Il avait déjà mangé et se contenta de se doucher avant que lui et Hortense ne se couchent à leur tour.

 _\- Tu crois qu'ils vont abandonner rapidement?_ Demanda sa femme en chuchotant, une fois qu'ils furent installés.

 _\- J'espère, que l'on n'aie pas à rester ici tout l'été. Joël va passer à la maison tous les jours et me dira si d'autres lettres arrivent._

 _\- Il sait?_

 _\- Oui, mais c'est un type de confiance._

En cela, Auguste se trompait un peu. En effet, à cet instant-même, le dénommé Joël était encore au bureau et, installé sur le siège visiteur du bureau de son patron, parlait au téléphone:

 _\- Oui, Monsieur Salaville a consulté la page de réservation de ce camping... De rien, j'espère que ça vous servira._

La communication fut coupée juste après et Joël s'affaissa un peu dans le fauteuil... Cela lui faisait vraiment de la peine d'agir ainsi, mais il ne pouvait se permettre qu'Harry Potter, le fils de la courageuse Lilianne, soit élevé en toute ignorance de leur monde. Comme les autres, il souhaitait de tout son cœur que l'enfant miraculé reprenne le flambeau après sa mère.

Cependant, il appréciait Auguste Salaville et se jouer ainsi de lui le mettait franchement mal-à-l'aise. Il finit par reprendre le téléphone pour rappeler son interlocuteur:

 _\- Jackie? Oui, c'est moi... Écoute, je préfère m'en charger... Oui, je suis sûr... Tu veux vraiment..? … Ben... On se retrouve à l'ancien QG dans une heure alors?_


	4. Chap4: La femme de ménage est communiste

_**Un quatrième chapitre très transitoire, j'en suis désolée. Il y aura plus d'action dans les prochains.**_

Joël eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant qui accompagnait sa Jackie. Ainsi Mick serait de la partie? A vrai dire il hésitait à se réjouir. Cet amoureux de Johnny Halliday avait été interdit de concert dans sa jeunesse après avoir déclenché une émeute meurtrière.

M'enfin, Jackie devait avoir ses raisons...

C'est en silence qu'ils embarquèrent dans la la 4L (XXL) de Jackie et s'engagèrent sur l'autoroute. A vrai dire, Joël se demandait si c'était bien sage... La voiture n'étant absolument pas taillée pour ce genre de voies rapides.

Lorsque « Un peu plus près des étoiles » retentit dans la petite voiture, Joël se tourna cependant vers ses amis, soudain très heureux.

Ça y est, le moment tant attendu était arrivé. Ils allaient le chercher...

De leur côté, les Salaville ne s'étaient pas résignés à faire la grasse matinée. Hortense, sur le pieds de guerre dès 7 heure du matin avait réveillé les deux enfants. Auguste consultait le guide touristique de l'Écosse dans le but de dénicher une randonnée par trop difficile, histoire de se mettre en jambes.

Il finit par se décider pour une boucle autour du fameux lac du monstre du Loch Ness.

Hortense rédigeait une petite liste de commissions alors que les deux enfants finissaient de débarrasser. Dans l'ensemble, ils furent suffisamment efficaces pour démarrer le parcours à pieds à 10 heure 30. Seulement, le temps n'étant pas idéal, c'est trempés qu'ils achevèrent la balade quelques heures plus tard, sans avoir pris le temps de déjeuner. Harry cependant avait bien profité du paysage.

Auguste gara la voiture devant une supérette et la petite famille se dirigea vers les rayons alimentaires avec plus d'empressement qu'il n'aurait été responsable. Mathieu était partagé entre le désir d'un repas plantureux à base de frites et la rapidité d'un sandwich, pour une fois Harry était d'accord avec lui.

Hortense céda et leur laissa choisir un paquet de chips chacun le temps de rentrer au camping et de préparer le repas: une salade composée et des feuilletés au fromage. Elle surprit cependant Harry qui essayait de glisser en douce une bouteille d'Ice Tea dans le chariot, gronda un coup malgré les doutes qu'elle avait quant-à l'implication de Mathieu dans la tentative.

A présent qu'elle s'était détendue, Hortense pouvait plus facilement apprécier le charme du chalet qu'ils avaient loué. Initialement prévu pour cinq personnes, il possédait un étage où se trouvait la chambre qu'occupait Harry et la leur (un demi-niveau plus bas). Le salon était bien agencé et pourvu d'un canapé-lit où dormait Mathieu, face à la télé. La table au centre de la pièce faisait face à une baie vitrée prolongée d'une fenêtre au dessus de l'évier et du coin cuisine.

Ils avaient ainsi vue sur un petit lac et les montagnes alentours. Et au dessous d'eux, une grande prairie propice au foot promettait d'agréables moments passés à taper la balle.

D'ailleurs, la bruine qui disparut au début de l'après-midi leur permit de sortir. Hortense prit les buts la première, arrêta deux balles, rata la troisième et laissa la place à Mathieu. Celui-ci était un gardien redoutable. Auguste et Harry qui jouaient contre eux ne purent marquer un seul but. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils prirent la défense et Harry passa dans les buts à son tour.

Combien de temps jouèrent-ils ainsi? Hortense avait perdu la notion du temps. Elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, même si ses poumons et ses jambes commençaient à souffrir. Pourtant, les deux garçons eux-mêmes finirent par déclarer qu'ils avaient bien envie d'aller goûter, et c'est en nage qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le chalet. Hortense prit une douche, laissant les hommes se débarbouiller simplement, avant qu'ils ne prennent un chocolat chaud.

Claquée par le match, elle éprouvait cependant une douce sensation de bien-être. La fin de l'après-midi fut occupée par une partie de monopoly, Auguste ayant heureusement pensé à ramener le sac de jeux.

Tout à leurs vacances, les Salaville ne se doutaient pas qu'à quelques centaines de mètres, trois individus plus ou moins recommandables avaient achevé de repérer les lieux.

Le constat de Jackie était sans appel: si les Salaville n'obtempéraient pas, il serait impossible de récupérer Harry par la voie légale. Mick avait proposé de l'enlever purement et simplement mais l'issue était trop risquée.

La mort dans l'âme, Joël avait décidé de se servir des informations qu'il avait récolté après toutes ces années au service d'Auguste Salaville. Ils savaient que le jeune garçon en avait appris le moins possible sur ses parents et que ses oncles et tantes avaient gardé soigneusement hors de vue tout ce qui pourrait rappeler leur passé musical. Cependant Harry possédait des photos, surtout de sa mère. Et Auguste Salaville avait évoqué que, ces derniers temps, il posait beaucoup de questions sur son passé. Voilà qui représentait une belle occasion de l'aborder.

Ses jumelles en main, il scrutait le chalet dans l'espoir que le jeune Harry sorte... S'ils arrivaient à l'aborder seul, ce serait parfait pour commencer. Mais il fut déçu lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Auguste et son fils qui se dirigèrent vers l'accueil.

 _\- A mon avis,_ murmura Jackie, _ils comptent rester ensemble ce soir._

 _\- Alors c'est le moment ou jamais,_ répliqua Mick, _ce sera plus facile s'il n'y a que sa tante avec eux... On la connaît un peu en plus._

Joël s'abstint de répondre qu'en ce qui le concernait, ce n'était pas vrai. Cependant il avait d'autres raisons d'être inquiet, et voir la tête de son patron lorsqu'il entrerait dans le chalet et le trouverait là avec les deux autres énergumènes en faisait partie.

Que diable allait-il faire dans cette galère? Mais déjà ses deux collègues sortaient de leur cachette et se dirigeaient vers l'habitation. Joël se dépêcha de les dépasser et ouvrit lui-même la porte sans frapper, afin d'éviter tout risque de fuite en prévenant que des inconnus arrivaient.

 _\- Déjà de re..._

La réflexion d'Hortense mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle le vit, son air enjoué laissa place aussitôt à la frayeur.

 _\- Joël?_ Murmura t-elle d'une voix blanche. _Et... Qui êtes-vous?_

Instinctivement, elle avait posé sa main sur Harry et l'attirait derrière elle. L'angoisse se lisait clairement sur son visage.

 _\- Que faîtes-vous ici?_ Demanda t-elle a Joël d'une voix agressive. _Vous n'avez même pas eu la politesse de frapper._

 _\- C'était délibéré Hortense, mais j'en suis tout de même désolé. Nous venons voir Harry Potter._

 _\- Fichez le camps tout de suite!_ Ordonna t-elle.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous me voir? Demanda Harry.

 _\- On veut que tu écoutes les chansons de tes parents,_ déclara Mick à la cantonade.

Aussitôt, le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira. Il battit des mains et se tourna vers sa tante qui devenait de plus en plus livide. Joël, lui, soupira profondément devant le manque de finesse de son équipier. Mick voulut entonner un air mais le regard sévère de Jackie l'en dissuada.

 _\- Allez quoi!_ Ronchonna l'homme. _On s'est pas tapé des heures de route dans ta 4L pour en rester là!_

 _\- Chaque chose en son temps,_ répliqua Jackie. _Harry, je suis Mrs Brel, directrice adjointe de l'école de Proudrock, où tes parents ont é..._

 _\- Pas un mot du plus!_ Gronda Hortense. _Sortez d'ici immédiatement ou j'appelle les gendarmes!_

 _\- Allez-y, ne vous inquiétez pas... Je suis un de leurs habitués..._ Répondit Mick avec nonchalance.

 _\- Je disais donc, Harry,_ continua Jackie. _Que tes parents t'ont inscrit peu après ta naissance dans notre école._

Le regard meurtrier que lui lança Hortense la fit hésiter un instant, le temps d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à nouveau. Joël se retourna la mort dans l'âme...

… Et croisa le regard d'abord interloqué, puis furibond de son futur ex-patron.

Auguste Salaville les contourna vivement avec son fils et vint se placer aux côtés de son épouse. Il ne se faisait plus aucun doute à présent qu'il avait compris qui ils étaient.

 _\- Vous Joël?_ Dit-il d'une voix froide.

 _\- Oui Monsieur._ Répondit-il.

 _\- Auriez-vous gardé des chansons de ma mère par hasard?_ Demanda alors Harry.

Le jeune garçon les regardait avec une telle intensité qu'il ne remarquait absolument pas les regards mortifiés que lui jetaient son oncle et sa tante. Pourtant, ce fut Auguste qui rompit le silence pesant qui s'était soudain installé:

 _\- La nuit où tu as été déposé devant notre porte, par un certain « Professeur Bachelet »... J'ai surpris ces deux-là qui braillaient comme des putois dans la rue en face de chez nous._

 _\- En fait,_ demanda soudain Mathieu en désignant son cousin. _Ce ne serait pas un peu à cause de lui ces « vacances »?_

Il avait ponctué sa question en faisant un signe de guillemets on ne peut plus vindicatif. Comme le silence de ses parents semblait valoir acquiescement, il continua:

 _\- Donc en fait, il n'est pas prévu qu'on rentre en France?_

 _\- Non, en effet,_ reconnut Hortense d'une voix faible.

Mathieu bondit de joie puis son regard passa plusieurs fois de son cousin aux trois inconnus:

 _\- Vous venez le prendre avec vous?_ Leur demanda t-il avec espoir.

Cette fois-ci c'est Auguste qui lui tira une claque.

\- _Pour en revenir à notre discussion,_ reprit Mick. _Les putois ça ne braille pas, ça gueule._

\- _On peut écouter la chanson?_ Demanda alors Harry d'une voix pressante.

 _\- En parlant de ça,_ reprit Auguste d'une voix venimeuse. _Dîtes-moi quel est donc votre style à vous Joël?_

 _\- J'aime la chanson engagée Monsieur,_ répondit-il.

 _\- Bien... Pour couronner le tout, ma femme de ménage est communiste... Enfin, l'ex-femme de ménage..._

 _\- Vous êtes maître de votre gestion des ressources humaines Monsieur,_ répliqua Joël avec le plus grand calme. _Je m'autoriserai simplement à vous rappeler que je suis de sexe masculin et employé et temps qu'agent d'entretien._

 _\- Vous n'en restez pas moins une vedette ratée qui finit par balayer les toilettes pour vivre._

 _\- C'est encore une erreur Monsieur. Je suis ingénieur du son et je n'ai pas demandé un poste dans votre entreprise par manque de travail dans mon domaine. C'est l'organisation des rockeurs britanniques qui m'a détaché sous couverture dans votre entreprise, lorsque les parents de Harry sont décédés. Ma lettre de démission est posée sur votre bureau._


	5. Chapitre 5: Jeu de relations:

**Ce chapitre est pour l'instant celui que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire, les autres devraient être plus intéressants.**

Hortense ferma la porte de sa chambre, saisit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro d'une main tremblante. Elle se sentait à la fois ridicule et terriblement irresponsable, céder au caprice de son neveu? Pas question. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle sache...

Scott Walter, son ami inspecteur, répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

 _\- Hortense? Comment vas-tu?_

 _\- Pas très bien à vrai dire,_ répondit-elle. _Je t'appelle parce que... La famille de mon neveu pose problème à propos de sa scolarisation en sixième..._

 _\- Explique-moi ce qui se passe exactement._

 _\- Ma sœur et son mari avaient fait leurs études dans un établissement spécialisé dans les arts de scène... Et ils l'ont inscrit dès sa naissance, ont payé son inscription... Je ne suis vraiment pas enthousiaste à l'idée qu'il puisse aller là-bas, Auguste non-plus... Mais toute la famille soutient mordicus que le vœu de ses parents doit être respecté et que c'est la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver... Et ils ont monté le bourrichon à Harry. J'ai peur qu'il flanque en l'air son année de sixième à cause de toute cette histoire._

 _\- Quelle est l'école en question?_

 _\- Proudrock, en Ecosse._

Scott Walter émit un sifflement enthousiaste:

 _\- Je crois bien que j'en ai entendu parler de celle-là... Et si je ne me trompe pas..._

Hortense l'entendit pianoter quelques instants sur un ordinateur, avant qu'il ne poursuive:

 _\- Oui, elle a été inspectée l'an dernier. Et ce qui en ressort est nettement positif: bons résultats aux examens nationaux, faible taux de réorientation dans le supérieur, par rapport aux filières choisies. Pédagogie par projet et classe inversée... Ils sont très exigeants sur le travail personnel de l'élève. Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète au juste?_

 _\- Ma sœur était dans cette école, et je peux te dire que le vécu de ma famille ne correspond pas à ce que tu me décris._

 _\- Hum... Je remonte plus haut... C'est une école ancienne bien qu'elle aie changé de nom à plusieurs reprises... Prix littéraires et musicaux en pagaille... Mais signalée en effet il y a une trentaine d'année pour... Des incidents d'incitation à la haine raciale?! Cela n'a pas été vérifié en effet. Tu m'as mis la puce à l'oreille, je vais faire surveiller de plus près cet établissement._

Hortense n'était guère étonnée, Lilianne lui avait parlé de ces problèmes-là et elle ne craignait guère pour Harry. Elle posa une dernière question:

 _\- Penses-tu qu'accepter que mon neveu essaie une année là-bas est une décision sage?_ Demanda t-elle à Scott.

 _\- Je ne vois pas de danger immédiat en tout cas, c'est Jordan qui est référent et, vu son niveau d'exigence, il n'aurait pas surcoté l'école. Je ne pense pas que tu mettes vraiment en danger la scolarité de ton neveu et le mettant là une année, il sera toujours temps d'aviser ensuite._

Hortense le remercia avant de raccrocher, pensive. Elle respira un bon coup avant de retourner au salon où Auguste, Mathieu, Harry et leurs trois « invités » avaient pris place tant bien que mal.

Son mari lui fit une place et lui lança un regard interrogateur:

 _\- Scott dit que leur école est bien référencée... Mais il n'empêche que je ne suis pas rassurée pour autant. L'inspecteur m'a rapporté des incidents racistes..._

 _\- Datés de trente deux ans,_ répondit Jackie. _Oui, nous les lui avons signalés lors de sa visite l'an dernier et ils étaient de toute manière déjà consignés... Je pense que l'on peut appeler cela de l'histoire ancienne._

 _\- Hortense, dis oui s'il te plaît... Je peux bien essayer une année..._

 _\- Je refuse de prendre le risque que tu redoubles._

 _\- Je te promets que s'il faut, je suivrai aussi le cursus normal en faisant des devoirs de vacances._

 _\- Au risque de t'épuiser Harry! Il y a un temps pour tout: le travail et les vacances. Et la meilleur solution reste de bien faire l'un pour profiter des autres._

 _\- Ben, moi je travaillerai pas au collège... Si je vais avec Mathieu j'arrête de travailler._

Hortense bondit littéralement sur son neveu et le saisit par le col:

 _\- Pour commencer, jeune homme, tu vas immédiatement cesser ce chantage ridicule! Je ne t'ai pas gardé à la maison pour t'entendre faire ce genre de caprice comme un gosse mal élevé! Encore un mot de ce genre et je te colle toutes les vacances à faire des devoirs cinq heures par jour!_

 _\- Mais ça je veux bien le faire! Je veux aller là où mes parents m'ont inscrit. Et puis tu m'as menti en disant que tu ne savais pas bien ce qui leur était arrivé! Vous saviez tous les deux qu'on les a assassinés! Je veux connaître leur monde maintenant! Je ne suis plus un bébé et j'ai le droit de savoir._

Les paroles de Harry eurent pour effet de clouer Hortense dans le fauteuil. Elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage et éclata en sanglots. Le jeune garçon essaya d'arranger les choses et de la rassurer:

 _\- Je peux travailler cet été pour commencer le programme de sixième, faire une année dans l'école et on voit... Et si je continues je travaille mes cours normaux tous les étés..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas à un enfant de décider dans quelle école il va Harry,_ répondit sèchement Auguste.

 _\- Non Monsieur,_ répondit Mick, _c'est à ses parents._

 _\- A ses... responsables légaux,_ répliqua Hortense entre deux sanglots.

Mettant à profit l'instant de flottement, Joël tira de sa poche la lettre qu'il remit à Harry. Le garçon s'en empara et la décacheta avec empressement. Elle contenait deux papiers distinct. Le premier l'informait qu'il était admis en première année à l'école de Poudrock et portait la signature de Mrs Brel en temps que directrice adjointe. Le second était une liste de fournitures qu'Harry lut méticuleusement:

 **Fournitures usuelles:**

 _ **Demandées par Pierre Bachelet:**_ Directeur.

Les élèves doivent disposer d'un trousseau suffisamment fourni (prévoir dix rechanges de sous-vêtements journaliers). Ils doivent, en outre, apporter:

Des pantalons, et éventuellement des jupes, en jean bleu et en jean noir.

Des corsages ou chemises unis: noirs, blancs, rouge, bleu et jaune.

1 manteau d'hiver.

1 coupe-vent

1 paire de chaussures de sport.

1 paire de chaussures de ville s'accordant avec une tenue de soirée.

1 paire de boots en cuir véritable (surtout pas en plastique! Risque de brûlures).

Il est fortement recommandé de ne pas négliger les vêtements chauds.

Outre le matériel spécifique à chaque discipline, il est demandé aux élèves de se pourvoir d'un jeu de feuilles simples et doubles à petits carreaux, d'une trousse, de feutres et crayons de couleurs, ainsi que d'une calculatrice et d'instruments usuels de géométrie.

Les élèves peuvent amener avec eux un animal de compagnie: Chat (avec sa litière que l'élève devra lui-même entretenir) ou rongeur (en cage) ou oiseau (en cage également). En raison des problèmes qu'ils posent en terme de propreté, les chiens ne seront pas admis. De même, les NAC ne seront pas tolérés, pour des raisons d'éthique et de sécurité.

 **Fournitures spécifiques à chaque discipline:**

 _ **Par Amadeus Mozart:**_ Professeur de Musique.

Une caisse claire.

Des baguettes 5B

Un métronome.

 _Précis de solfège rythmique et d'usage des instruments à percussion_ de Tada Gong.

 _Encyclopédie générale des instruments de musique_ d'Elizabeth Chaney.

 _ **Par Elvis Presley:**_ Professeur de Musique.

Une guitare sèche.

Deux porte-vue.

 _ **Par Edith Piaf et Katy Perry:**_ Professeurs de chant.

Un porte-vue.

Des pastilles pour la gorge.

 _ **Shakira:**_ Professeur de danse.

Un caleçon souple.

Un débardeur.

Des chaussons de danse.

 _ **Jacqueline Brel:**_ Professeur d'histoire de la musique, de la chanson et de la poésie.

Un classeur.

Un jeu de 6 intercalaires.

 _ **Till Lindemann:**_ Professeur de son et lumière, pyrotechnie.

Un classeur.

Un jeu de 6 intercalaires.

Une lampe de poche puissante, à lumière blanche, type spot.

Un bleu de travail à la taille de l'élève.

Des gants de protection et des bottes (demandées déjà plus haut).

 _ **Marie Manson:**_ Professeur de mise en scène.

Un classeur.

Un jeu de six intercalaires.

 _ **Bill Kaulitz:**_ Professeur de défense contre les fans acharnés et les polémiques.

Un classeur.

Un jeu de six intercalaires.

 _Manuel du droit artistique_ , de Clavecina Jendit

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il releva la tête qu'Harry remarqua son oncle qui lisait par dessus son épaule. Hortense, elle avait arrêté de pleurer et le regardait avec effroi, comme si elle avait voulu le supplier de renoncer. Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

 _\- Je voudrais essayer une année._ Dit-il calmement. _Si on voit que ça marche pas, j'arrête tout et je retourne dans le cycle normal._

Il se précipita dans les bras de sa tante qu'il étreignit:

 _\- Je sais que je n'aurais pas du dire que tu étais un sale menteuse et une vieille bique, mais j'étais trop en colère pour m'en rendre compte._

Hortense le serra elle aussi dans ses bras et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

- _Je veux que tu me promettes une chose,_ répondit-elle d'une voix sourde.

 _\- Quoi?_ Demanda Harry.

Elle relâcha son étreinte et le fixa avec sévérité:

 _\- Tu vas là-bas un an pour commencer: mais je surveille ton niveau scolaire et, s'il baisse, je te retire immédiatement de cet endroit._

 _\- Mais... Je n'ai rien à promettre..._

 _\- J'y viens: si tu devais rester là-bas pour le collège et le lycée, promet-moi que mon neveu adoré, gentil, intelligent et modeste ne deviendra pas un imbécile vantard parce qu'il saurait jouer trois notes sur un tambour: ça veut dire que tu feras des études sans rechigner ou te la couler douce, et que tu resteras celui que tu es... Je ne veux pas voir un punk antisocial ou un esthète totalement déconnecté squatter ma maison l'été et les vacances de Noël!_

 _\- Promis,_ répondit Harry. _De toute façon, je veux toujours devenir chercheur en nutrition._

 _\- Chercheur en nutrition?_ Demanda Jackie.

 _\- Oui,_ répondit Harry, _pour soigner la malnutrition et aider tout les pays à atteindre la sécurité alimentaire._

 _\- … La maîtresse a fait un projet avec eux sur le sujet,_ expliqua Auguste.

 _\- Ils font ça au primaire?_ Demanda Mick abasourdi, mais plutôt admiratif.

 _\- En tout cas c'est de beaux métiers, j'ai toujours admiré l'inventeur des laits nutritifs qu'on donne aux enfants dénutris,_ renchérit Joël.

Le trio quitta le camping accompagné de Harry le lendemain, après une nuit à camper sur un emplacement voisin. Les Salaville avaient accepté de leur confier le garçon mais ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à l'accompagner dans ce monde trop étrange pour eux. Hortense prêta la clef de la maison à Harry au cas où il arrive avant eux.

Joël n'y croyait pas encore lorsque Jackie démarra la voiture et qu'il se retrouva à côté du garçon pour le voyage. Il resta un instant en état contemplatif devant le fils de son ami... Qui d'ailleurs lui ressemblait beaucoup...

C'était comme si les dernières années n'avaient pas laissé cette empreinte terrible en lui, comme si cet ange de la mort n'avait jamais frappé.

En même temps, il avait envie qu'Harry connaisse tout ce que dans leurs monde ils connaissaient.

 _\- Jackie, peux-tu mettre le CD de Gold?_ Demanda t-il.

 _\- Joël est un fan de Gold,_ chambra Mick en souriant. _Il passe en boucle: capitaine abandonné, ville de lumière, laissez-nous chanter, et un peu plus près des étoiles. Jackie, elle, préfère « Macumba »._

 _\- Macumba,_ demanda Harry. _Ce n'est pas une musique de boom?_

 _\- Si,_ répondit la jeune femme. _Mais c'est aussi et surtout une chanson sur la pauvreté et la prostitution._

 _\- Moi,_ répondit Harry. _J'aime beaucoup « Lily »._

 _\- T'as de bons goûts gamin!_ S'enthousiasma Mick.

 _\- C'est parce que Lily, ça me fait penser à ma mère..._

 _\- Oui,_ répondit Joël soudain mélancolique, _cette chanson c'est vrai que c'est un peu son histoire..._


	6. Chemin caché

**Chapitre 6: Chemin caché:**

Harry fut surpris, et un peu déçu, lorsque Jackie et Joël le quittèrent une fois arrivés à Londres. Seul Michel l'accompagnait pour aller chercher ses fournitures scolaires.

 _\- Ils ont du travail eux aussi,_ lui expliqua le vieux loup de mer. _Et puis, Mrs Brel ne doit pas vouloir être trop proche de toi. Elle va être ton professeur et c'est quelqu'un d'assez autoritaire._

 _\- C'est bizarre que mon oncle et ma tante n'aient pas exigé de m'accompagner..._

 _\- On dirait que cela t'attriste._

 _\- Cela fait très bizarre, c'est tout..._

 _\- Je pense que le fait qu'ils nous connaissent déjà a aidé, et puis ta tante doit se remettre des ses émotions, ils doivent aussi penser à leur fils et le gérer. Il n'est pas franchement bien élevé celui-là, non?_

 _\- Il a été élevé comme moi,_ répondit Harry. _Et puis... Je n'aurais vraiment pas du m'énerver contre Hortense, je crois qu'elle a encore de la peine à cause de moi._

 _\- Sûr que ta colère a eu l'air de la secouer... Mais si elle n'était pas montée dans sa chambre pour appeler son ami l'inspecteur, on y serait encore... A mon avis c'est une chouette femme et elle est solide... Elle ne va pas t'épargner mais elle finira par s'en remettre._

 _\- Heu Michel..._

 _\- Oui?_

 _\- C'est grave si je ne veux pas devenir musicien? Si je vais dans cette école mais que par exemple je veux devenir médecin..._

Michel soupira et finit par lui répondre:

 _\- Non, dans l'immédiat ce n'est pas grave... Je retiens ta question et on en reparle lorsqu'on aura un moment tranquille... Ce soir par exemple?_

 _\- D'accord._

 _\- Tout ce que t'as à savoir pour l'instant, c'est que l'école ne ferme aucun métier, et certainement pas médecin! Mais je vois que l'on arrive..._

Harry fut stupéfait de voir Michel lui désigner l'autre côté de la rue qui donnait sur une quincaillerie miteuse (sûrement fermée!) et... Une zone en démolition? Entre les deux, on pouvait voir un passage étroit et désert, assez obscur.

Michel entraîna Harry et ils traversèrent la route sans ce soucier des passages réservés ou des priorités, puis ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage. Au bout de quelques pas, Michel frappa à une porte large mais basse, qui devait sans aucun doute donner sur une cave.

Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, Harry constata que ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai: la cave était en fait une sorte de bistro, clandestin sans aucun doute. Et les lieux n'étaient pas aussi miteux qu'on aurait pu le croire. Bien que des poutres anciennes demeurent au plafond fait de planches, et que différents morceaux de charcuteries y soient accrochés, l'atmosphère était éclairée et chaleureuse. De l'autre coté de la salle, de grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer la lumière du jour et on aurait pensé se trouver dans une auberge de campagne.

Quelques personnes se tenaient là, mangeant et surtout buvant. Michel entraîna Harry à travers la pièce d'un pas qui se voulait vif, mais le tenancier sortit de son antre et l'arrêta:

 _\- Alors Michel? Comme d'habitude?_

 _\- Non Tom, aujourd'hui je suis en mission: j'aide le jeune Harry à faire ses courses de rentrée._

Mais déjà, l'homme écarquillait les yeux à la vue du garçon.

 _\- Ma parole,_ souffla t-il, _c'est Harry Potter!_

Les conversations se turent soudainement dans le bar, puis reprirent aussi brusquement, beaucoup plus animées.

 _\- Potter? Le Harry Potter?!_

Du fond de la salle, un homme qu'on aurait pu prendre pour le Père Noël se leva et se précipita vers eux d'une démarche titubante qui effraya un peu Harry. Il lui serra la main avec effusion. De petites larmes perlaient à ses yeux et il ne semblait pas très net, pourtant il rayonnait:

 _\- Harry Potter? C'est le... Plus beau jour de ma vie depuis que je suis tout... Seul. Très honoré, vraiment très honoré de vous rencontrer... Et surtout très heureux... Vo... Vous avez rendu la … Lumière à notre monde le jour où... Même si ça doit être très dur pour vous … C'est vraiment le plus beau jour de ma vie..._

 _\- Charlie, attention..._ Le sermonna Michel. _A secouer le bras de ce garçon comme ça tu vas le lui arracher..._

D'ailleurs Tom avait saisi gentiment Charlie et le raccompagnait à sa table tandis que celui-ci se mettait à pleurer bruyamment. Harry était vraiment troublé par ce qui venait de se passer, qu'est-ce que cela voulait donc dire?

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet, car d'autres personnes affluaient autour de lui pour lui serrer la main et lui souhaiter un tas de bonnes choses. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Charlie, une femme lui murmura:

 _\- Le pauvre Charlot a retrouvé sa famille massacrée il y a quinze ans... Par celui... Qu'il ne faut pas nommer... Je crois qu'il n'a vécu depuis que pour se venger... Puis pour vous rencontrer..._

 _\- Me rencontrer?_ Demanda Harry.

 _\- Le Survivant! Celui qui a chassé... Vous l'obsédez depuis._

 _\- Merci pour vos explications,_ répondit Harry soudain assez penaud.

A son grand soulagement, Michel parvint à leur frayer un passage et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt hors du bistro, sur la place animée de ce qui ressemblait au centre d'un petit village.

 _\- Nous voici sur la Petite Vienne!_ Lui déclara fièrement Michel.

Harry tira sa liste de fournitures et se rembrunit soudain. Il se sentait totalement idiot tout d'un coup.

 _\- Mais... Je n'ai pas pris d'argent..._ Déclara t-il catastrophé.

 _\- C'est pour cela qu'on va traverser la place et se rendre à Gringotts, la banque de tes parents et d'un tas d'autres personnes de notre monde._

 _\- L'école a une banque?_ S'étonna Harry.

 _\- Pas l'école,_ répondit Michel en souriant: _notre monde, les originaux, musiciens comme nous._

Ils parcoururent quelques centaines de mètres et traversèrent une grande allée commerciale aux allures de marché paysans mélangé avec maison du monde. Gringott se dressa bientôt devant eux. c'était une vieille banque du XVIII° siècle aux allures d'hôtel particulier. D'ailleurs elle tranchait pas mal avec l'ensemble mais Michel expliqua apprit à Harry qu'elle était très prisée par les « rockeurs » (terme générique sous lequel on désignait les gens de leur monde quand on n'y connaissait rien).

L'intérieur surprit Harry: au lieu d'un hall long et étroit donnant sur diverses pièces, le rez-de-chaussée avait été transformé. Ses cloisons et murs porteurs abattus (ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs remplacés par de solides poutres métalliques et des piliers) laissaient libre un vaste espace.

En face d'eux, à droite, s'alignaient une dizaine de guichets tous occupés par des employés en costume bleu marine à galons, hommes comme femmes. Harry remarqua que certains d'entre-eux étaient en fauteuil roulant ou qu'une béquille était rangée derrière eux. Il se garda pourtant de poser une question à Michel. Celle-ci aurait pu être mal interprétée. Ils gagnèrent le guichet le plus à gauche et l'employé les dévisagea avant de demander:

 _\- C'est à quel sujet?_

 _\- Monsieur Potter voudrait retirer un peu d'argent,_ répondit Michel.

Par dessus son guichet, l'homme se pencha vers Harry en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Ils échangèrent un regard et celui de l'employé semblait froid et inquisiteur. Le jeune garçon en éprouva un certain malaise mais fit l'effort de ne rien laisser paraître.

 _\- Mr Gripsec!_ Appela l'employé du guichet.

Un homme apparut et Harry réprima un mouvement de recul. En effet le visage de l'inconnu était presque comme fondu sur un côté. Sûrement avait-il été gravement brûlé.

Mais qu'était donc cette banque?

L'employé du guichet pianotait sur un ordinateur, Michel effectua quelques formalités pour qu'ils puissent accéder au coffre-fort. Puis il s'entretint à voix basse avec l'homme, ce qui intrigua Harry. Quelques instants plus tard, Mr Gripsec les conduisit dans un couloir qui donnait sur une série de rambardes et le garçon se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en fait de monorails. Il jubila: lui qui aimait tellement cela!

En revanche, Michel ne semblait pas du tout emballé.

 _Je déteste ces trucs à cause de mon vertige!_ Siffla t-il.

Ils montèrent tout de même dans le monorail en compagnie de Mr Gripsec et Michel laissa à Harry la place près du bord. L'engin démarra aussitôt une course endiablée et le jeune garçon se cramponna de peur d'être jeté dans le vide. Le convoi gagnait en profondeur et finit par s'arrêter devant une paroi rocheuse de laquelle une porte dépassait. Sur un signe de l'employé, Harry et Michel descendirent du wagon et s'approchèrent.

Mr Gripsec déverrouilla la porte d'un geste sûr et celle-ci pivota sur ses gonds. Étrangement, ce fut le fond de la chambre forte qu'Harry vit en premier: des cahiers, des papiers posés en tas... L'impression était bizarre.

Michel cependant ne lui laissa guère le temps de sombrer dans ses pensées, il lui désigna les rouleaux de pièces et les liasses de billets rangés dans une valise ouverte. Harry compta trois cent euros comme Hortense le lui avait recommandé, puis il se retira et Mr Gripsec referma la chambre forte.

De retour sur la place, Harry remarqua que la cohue s'était intensifiée. Les gens allaient dans tous les sens, certains excités ou énervés. Ils croisèrent un couple en proie à une dispute animée:

 _\- Non Siméon! Tu n'auras pas de cafetière Senséo!_ Criait la jeune femme au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

Harry l'écouta distraitement argumenter sur l'empreinte écologique et sociale des dosettes de café jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus percevoir le son de sa voix.

Sortis de la banque, Harry et Michel s'engagèrent dans les rues environnantes pour y effectuer leurs achats. D'abord au magasin d'instruments à percussion, où un musicien jouait d'une « demi-batterie » et d'un xylophone. L'instrument ainsi monté comportait la caisse claire, le xylophone et la grosse caisse. L'homme jouait une chanson d'Ed Sheeran : « Shape of you ». Si cela n'était guère original, la manière de jouer en revanche l'était.

Une batterie, des djembés, tambourins, castagnettes, bâtons de pluie, xylophones, baguettes, tambours, caisses claires étaient également exposés dans le magasin. La vendeuse, une femme brune assez jeune en jogging et T shirt vert, tatouée, le reçut avec le sourire :

 _\- Mon minou ! Si tu viens pour Proudrock les fournitures sont dans la pièce à côté._

Harry la suivit donc dans une pièce adjacente dans laquelle étaient rangés des dizaines d'instruments similaires.

 _\- Tu as déjà fait de la batterie ?_ Lui demanda la jeune femme.

 _\- Non,_ répondit Harry.

 _\- Je vais te montrer quelques mouvements à la caisse claire alors, histoire de préparer le terrain. N'hésite pas à t'entraîner durant les vacances._

Elle s'installa sur un tabouret devant lequel était montée une caisse sur pied et entreprit de montrer à Harry les roulés. Le garçon prit sa place écouta ses explications pour régler la distance et la hauteur du siège, puis il tenta d'exécuter les mouvement, ce qui était moins simple que cela n'en avait l'air. Soudain la femme poussa un sifflement surpris qui lui fit lever la tête.

 _\- Tu es Harry Potter ?_ Lui demanda t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Harry resta interdit et un peu gêné, il se contenta d'acquiescer et de reprendre ses mouvements.

Après avoir acheté la caisse claire, des baguettes et un casque de protection pour ses oreilles, Harry et Michel se rendirent à la librairie où ils restèrent un long moment car le garçon aurait voulu pouvoir lire tous les ouvrages présents.

Michel laissa ensuite Harry aller acheter son bleu de travail, ses bottes et ses gants tandis qu'il se chargeait des fournitures usuelles et de la guitare.

En entrant dans la boutique, Harry chercha dans les rayons un bleu de taille 12 ou 14 ans qu'il s'empressa d'aller essayer dans une cabine d'essayage. Il avait encore grandi, et même le 14 ans était trop juste, il dut ressortir aller chercher la taille au dessus. Lorsqu'il revint, la cabine était occupée et une jeune fille attendait déjà. Il la salua sobrement. Elle pouvait avoir son âge, très blonde avec des yeux gris, un nez et un menton en pointe. Elle tenait à la main une combinaison qui fit sursauter Harry lorsqu'il vit son prix.

 _\- Bonjour,_ dit la jeune fille d'une voix traînante. _Tu viens aussi pour Poudlard ?_

Harry acquiesça sans relever, en effet la jeune fille lui inspirait un curieux sentiment d'antipathie.

 _\- Mon père est allé m'acheter les instruments de musique et ma mère s'occupe du reste des fournitures. Ensuite j'espère les emmener dans les animaleries de la rue d'embrouilles, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas emmener un oiseau exotique. Ce serait quand-même plus classe qu'un chat… Au fait, je n'ai jamais vu un magasin aussi mal achalandé._

 _\- Mmm…_

 _\- Où sont tes parents ?_

 _\- Morts_ , répondit Harry de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise.

 _\- Ha, désolée._

La jeune fille ne semblait absolument pas penser ce qu'elle disait, Harry de son côté aurait tout donné pour qu'elle s'en aille.

 _\- Mais, ils étaient… De notre monde ?_

 _\- C'était des rockeurs, oui, répondit Harry._

Il fit alors une chose dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable : lorsque la cabine s'ouvrit il doubla délibérément la jeune fille et entra à sa place. Alors qu'elle pestait dehors, il essaya rapidement le bleu de travail qui lui allait comme un gant cette fois-ci. Puis il ressortit sourire au lèvres :

 _\- Désolé… Mais j'ai un besoin pressant et je savais que je ne serais pas long._

Puis il se dirigea vers la caisse sous le regard éberlué de la jeune fille.


End file.
